


Homestuck one shot request

by grotesqueArmory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Condy - Freeform, Condy mommy, Crossdressing, Fluff, GHB - Freeform, Homestuck fun, I have headcanons too, Kinky, Smut, Trickster - Freeform, any rating, be specific ya know, beta, don't diss to bad, dual daddy, im new, im sensitive, please specify, request, tags for attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotesqueArmory/pseuds/grotesqueArmory
Summary: Basically request your oneshot here. From there I will make a work of it. If I like the one shot I will continue it.





	Homestuck one shot request

Hello. It's me. So basically first work into the archive and I'm excited. On my wattpad ItalianMonster I began a one shot book. It's reached 119 reads and I've wanted to post it on here. Not only that but I wish to make one shots on here as well. 

          Please when requesting put what rating you want. I will help me understand what your expecting. 

      If you want specifics add specifics. Any kink, fetish, lifestyle, or au I will do. 

     Please understand that I'm busy. I recently was in the hospital so I may not be up to par due to injuries. 

    I will be taking request as of now. The formatting I hope to get is as followed. 

1.shipping 2.rating 3.au,fetish,lifestyle 4. Any HEADCANON you want 5. What quadrant 

       After requesting you can expect a reply within 24 to 30 hours. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the right to deny service to anyone for any reason I deem fit. I will let you know if I refuse to write what you request.


End file.
